Testing New Horizons
by MomentsofThePast
Summary: Willow paused, looking at Dawn with hesitance. “But I like it here… Why can’t we just stay here?” “It’s just not working out, Sweetie… The court says this has to happen, but don’t worry. Peter will get you as soon as possible… ‘Kay?”
1. Boys Have Cooties

Leaning against the shed, he silently watched the sun drift to the horizon. Rays of light seemed to burst around clouds, slowly dimming as the sky's color drifted from blue to pink, then pink to purple before darkness engulfed it. His simple blue eyes were zoned out, lost in thought. Peter knew the following days were counted, that the court would soon enough send a letter out to him, requesting an update on their progress. He knew only too well that little progress was made and his sisters would soon be taken from his grasp and forced into foster care. It was not that he loved them... No… The man would give up his life in a heartbeat for his sisters, but instead, it was the lack of his ability to care for them. He was already working two jobs, working as a ranch hand and a horse trainer when needed. It just never seemed enough as the end of the month rolled around and bills demanded to be paid and other various expenses due.

"PE-TER!!" A childish voice called for him back towards the house. Craning his neck to the side, he glanced and saw the youngest of his sisters standing barefoot on the porch. Her slender arms were placed on her hips as bright cerulean eyes skimmed the property for him. "Peter?" She called out timidly once more, not seeing him.

The man let a small smile slip onto his worn face before he stepped out from the shed, releasing a deep breath as he started his way towards the house. His sister soon spotted him and broke out in a run for him, skipping slightly as she met him half-way.  
"Dawn says dinner is ready." She blinked, jumping slightly in front of him. "I think we're havin' spaghetti." The child nodded, reaching up for him.

His arms picked her up swiftly, hugging her close. "Good, good." Peter replied softly, carrying the child to the house. Setting her down softly, his eyes lingered on her for a moment. At five years of age, she was a rather sturdy child, long fiery red hair that was braided to the middle of her back. On most days, she was filled with questions about the world and way of life, wanting to know ever little detail of everything thought that filled her head. Peter feared the sex talk, knowing it was only a matter of time before it was one of the numerous questions that popped into her head. He had always answered her questions as truthfully as he could but was not sure how he would respond to such questions. Shaking his head softly at the thought, he turned his mind to matters in front of him.

A young woman stood at the kitchen counter, her back to him. Mouse brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun, as her small frame worked tediously on the meal before her. She soon turned around, carrying a plate with several slices of bread and placed it on a long table in the middle of the room. The table already had several bowls and a pan on it, as empty plates with silverware was placed in front of each seat.

The siblings soon took their seats at the table and started dinner. Casual talk about the day's events started between Peter and Dawn. News from around town, rumors that circulated and even the weather were all touched on, the conversation ending as Willow started up with questions.

"But _whhhyyy _is the earth round?" Willow insisted, taking her plate to the sink. She did not buy into Peter's reasoning that if it was square or flat, it would look funny.

"So small children like you can annoy their older siblings with questions they do not know the answer to." Peter sighed exasperatedly. He had grown tired of the question, as it came up most nights. His petty answers did not satisfy the hunger of knowledge his youngest sister searched for.

Willow blinked as a smile sparked on her features. "Okay, fine…" She paused for a moment before her face lit up with another question on her lips. "What do people mean when they talk about the 'birds and bees'? They make it sound really weird like it means something else but with the same meaning… Like a.. a.. synonononoman."

"Synonym." Dawn corrected, pushing a smile from her lips.

Peter glanced in the child's direction, blinking. Well, crap. He now wished they were back talking about why the earth was round. "Why does a child ask such silly questions?" The man responded back lightly. Dawn had lifted Willow onto the kitchen counter to dry the dishes as she washed them.

"Because," Willow started, wiping a plate with a towel in her hand, "when I was at Meredith's house the other day, we heard her mother talking about a boy chasing a girl. Then Meredith and I walked into the room and she suddenly started saying 'the birds and bees were out pollinating again'. I asked her what she meant and she told me to ask you…." The child shrugged, looking at the plate before back at Peter. "So what does it mean?"

There was a soft smile on Dawn's face but she remained silent as Peter remained baffled at the question. He knew he had to respond soon before Willow made her own assumptions.

"Does it mean the birds and bees are now friends and make pollen together? Like boys and girls are friends…" She paused as Peter held his breath at her answer. "But I dun know why boys and girls make pollen together… Who would want to make pollen?" Willow paused again, her face contorting in thought, shaking her head. "And boys have cooties… "She added, picking up another plate to dry off.

Peter could see the wheels turning in her mind as she tried to place the pieces together, grinning broadly as she mentioned that 'boys had cooties'. "That's right. Boys have cooties. And girls who kiss boys get cooties, so no kissing boys."

Willow looked up at his statement, horror and disgust crossing her face. "Ewww… But, but, I saw Meredith's sister, Hannah, kissing a boy…." Her face froze with concern, "I need to tell her! I dun want her to get cooties too!" The child soon started to panic as visions of Hannah getting these aforementioned cooties crossed her mind.

Dawn placed a slender finger on her nose, tapping her lightly. "Hannah will be fine. Cooties only attack small children. So as long as you do not go kissing boys any time soon, you will be okay." She nodded gently, going along with Peter as she passed another plate to the child to dry.

Peter suppressed a grin, trying to look serious as he remained sitting at the table. His eyes were skimming a newspaper as two swift knocks sounded on door. Dawn gave a nervous look towards the door, then at her brother who had risen to his feet at the sound. Finishing the dishes, she helped Willow dry the rest of them as Peter opened the door.

"Hello, Jake." Peter answered with a nod as a boy in his late teens stood awkwardly in the doorway. He had shaggy brown hair that always seemed to hang in his eyes, despite his attempt to brush them back. Jake was tall, almost as tall as Peter but on the lean side.  
The boy nodded as Peter let him into the kitchen.  
"So what brings you out here after dark?"

Jake's eyes skimmed the room lightly, resting momentarily on Dawn and Willow before looking back at the man before him.  
"I have a letter from the court… And information about---"

"Dawn," Peter quickly interrupted raising his hand slightly to pause the boy as he glanced over at her; "don't you think Willow needs a bath and then be put to bed?"

Dawn looked up sharply, clearly showing that she wanted to stay and listen but Peter held a solid gaze. "…Yes…" She mumbled softly after a moment, letting a soft sigh escape her before brightening her features slightly as she faced Willow. "C'mon child." Picking Willow up off the counter, she started walking towards the hallway, towards the back of the house.

Willow blinked, not catching on about what was said, so continued on from earlier.

"Dawn?" She whispered loudly for the entire room to hear.

"Yes, Wil?" She questioned softly.

"Does Jake have cooties?"

"Why do you ask such silly questions?"

"Because I think he wants to make pollen with you…" Willow replied back in a loud whisper, staring over Dawn's shoulder at Jake before they left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So? What did you guys think? Should I continue or let it die as a thoughtful idea that just did not cut it?**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think.**

**-nods-**


	2. Information

**So, since I figured I'll have my real life friends read this anyways, I have decided to put up the next few chapters to get their imput...**

**__________________________________________________________**

Peter's eyes were glazed over in thought, looking distantly at the winding drive that led to the house. Jake's red truck was pulled up next his cream one, in front of the barn to the side of the house. They had stepped outside for the fresh air as they talked, sitting in opposite chair from each other.

The screen door opened with a soft squeal before popping softly as it shut. Dawn had stepped outside and looked between the two men in silence. Quietly, she shuffled to the porch swing and took a seat, pulling her feet up and tucking them beneath her.

"Well?" She asked softly, since neither of the men made a sound. "What happened? What did the court say?" Her voice started to rise slowly in panic, glancing between them. Neither spoke at first, as Jake looked timidly at Peter.

"Well…" Jake's voice quivered slightly, almost as if afraid of Peter as his eyes slid between the two siblings.

"Well?" Dawn rushed, growing impatient. She was leaning forward as her breath shook slightly as the panic started to spread.

"You, see…" Jake fumbled slowly.

Peter sighed and shook his head, looking at his sister with frustration in his eyes. "We don't get a court case. They are going to divide us up without even giving us a chance to defend ourselves."

Dawn blinked, still leaning forward. Shock ran through her body as she fought to speak. "But… But… Can they do that?" She was now looking at Jake, who was intently studying the ground. "Jake? They cannot do that, right?"

Jake Johnson was the police chief's son. He was roughly three years younger than Peter and a year older than Dawn. Through the past few months, he was an informant for the small family, relaying information he picked up from his father and his appearances at the courthouse. "I'm not sure." He spoke after several seconds, raising his eyes to meet Dawn's panicked one. "But I think they can." The boy added softly, looking away.

Dawn released a quivering breath before collapsing on the swing as silent sobs racked her frail body.

"You said you had other news?" Peter spoke, his eyes lightly watching Dawn before sliding over towards Jake.

Jake had watched Dawn softly as well, letting his eyes meet Peter's gaze when he was spoken to. "Yes sir, information on the families chosen for your sisters."

Peter nodded, urging him to continue.

Jake took a breath and sighed before continuing. "The family they chose for Willow is rather wealthy. There are four members, I believe, and their last name is Bueafay. I do not know much about their family, except they have a son and daughter." He nodded. Dawn had grown quiet, listening now as her breathing calmed slightly. "And for Dawn…" Jake paused, giving her a side glance, "They are a typical family with one daughter. I think her name is Angelica. Nice family overall. Their last name is Smith…" The boy shrugged slightly.

"What about Peter?" Dawn's head lifted slightly as she spoke, her eyes still holding tears. She looked rather frail, curled up into a ball on the swing. A sigh escaped her as her whole body trembled from its release.

Jake dropped his eyes. "I don't know… I was not told."

Peter nodded once, more concerned about the well being of his sisters then his own fate. "Very well." He rose to his feet, mirrored by Jake. "I trust that you will keep us informed?" He inquired with a slight tilt in his head.

Jake nodded in response. "Everything that I know." He had started walking towards his truck as Dawn staggered to her feet. "Jake?" She called out stepping out towards him.

"Yes, Dawn?" He had paused, turning around to look at her softly.

"Thank you…" Her voice lingered as it seemed she wanted to say more but no words followed.

Jake nodded before climbing into his truck, starting the engine and turning around before driving down the driveway.

Together, Peter and Dawn watched the truck wind down the road before vanishing off in the night as it reached the main road. With a shaky breath, Dawn turned to her brother as his arms circled her. She remained there silently, head hidden in his chest as soft sobs ebbed from her body.

"Peter… What if they are not good families? What if you do not get us back? What if—" She started to ramble before he looked down at her gently and interrupted her.

"What if it turns out better?" Peter spoke, his voice low.

Dawn was silent for a moment before sobs shook through her.

Peter's arms tightened around her as he released a long breath, letting her cry. Picking her up so her feet barely touched the ground, he moved over towards the swing, taking a seat as he held her. Together they spoke softly of the past as her sobs slowed, reflecting on memories. Dawn shed more tears, eventually drifting off to sleep in her brother's arms.

As smoothly as he could, Peter rose from his seat and entered the house, taking Dawn to her room to sleep.


	3. Blueberries

Peter left early the next morning for work, right before the sun was up. Dawn was still fast asleep, but Willow stirred at the sound of his truck leaving. She yawned, eyes opening partially as she rubbed them with the back of her hand. Plopping back over, she rolled back and forth in her small bed aimlessly before kicking her feet to the side and slipped off the mattress.

Her feet landed on the floor with a soft thud before she ventured the halls. Peering softly into Dawn's room, she realized she was the only one awake. Meandering into the kitchen, a thought came to her. She grinned broadly at this thought, knowing that it would make his sister happy.

She was going to cook breakfast.

Digging through the pantry and then the refrigerator she decided on waffles. Pulling out various items, Willow set to work on preparing the meal. Blueberries. She wanted to give waffles with blueberries. Pushing a chair over to cabinet, she proceeded to dig through the fruit set aside and realized that they were out of the wanted blueberries.

Pushing her lips together to form a slight pout, she thought for only a moment before yet another idea came to her. Scampering off to her room, she dressed herself in jeans as she pulled a green shirt over her head. Tugging on it slightly, she slipped into the shirt before hunting her shoes down.

With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she peeked into Dawn's room, confirming that she was still in deep slumber before sneaking out of the house. She was on a mission, to get fresh blueberries for breakfast. Willow knew where the bushes were, for Dawn had shown her only weeks ago. Skipping out towards the barn, she found a bucket that suited her needs before facing the forest. With only a glance behind her at the house, she soon entered the surrounding forest, bucket in hand.

-

Dawn rolled over slightly, shifting in her sleep. She heard soft noises from the kitchen but sleep kept her down and out. The lack of sleep in past days had finally caught up with her, knocking her into a deep slumber. From stress and the news from last night, sleep was the one thing that she was in dire need of…

-

Willow had found the bushes without a problem and grinned at herself. With high spirits, she started picking the berries, tasting every other one. Quite content with her progress, she ventured around the bush for more berries. Her mind was focused on the task at hand, not noticing the rustling noise that was steadily growing louder. Only when a low growl of an animal sounded, did she look up to find herself just feet from a prowling black bear.

She froze as her breathing quickened before it looked in her direction and roaring. The child screamed, stumbling backwards, tripping over log and falling onto her back. Willow shrieked in terror once more as she struggled to move away from the approaching beast.

-

Something tugged at Dawn's subconscious, stirring her from her sleep. She remained in bed, eyes still closed as she wished sleep would return. Groaning, she rolled over and looked at the clock. As the time registered with her, she sat up instantly. Blinking, she threw the covers back and with hurried hands, she starting getting dress.

"I over slept... By… Like two hours…" She grumbled to herself, yanking jeans on. "Peter's gone… Willow is… Is… Somewhere..." Dawn did not like her sister being 'somewhere' for trouble seemed to find her when she was unaccounted for. "Willow?" Dawn called out from her room as she scavenged for a shirt. "Willow, sweetie, where are you at honey?" Pulling a light blue shirt over her head, she opened the door. "Wil?... Willow?"

Paranoia started to creep as she raced down to her sister's room. "Wil, you here?" Silence followed her call and with a quickened step, she entered the kitchen to find it scavenged. "Willow?" Dawn called out uselessly once more, skimming the mess before. Stepping around the scattered items, she reached the door as panic started to consume her.

"Wil-LOW" She cried out, eyes frantically searching outside for any signs of the child.

-

Willow started crying, unable to move from her position. She swung her fists in the air fruitlessly, whimpering as she awaited confrontation with the bear. The child could hear its thundering roar as it approached her and the bushes rattling next to her. With this distraction, she did not notice a dogs bark in the distance, growing louder, followed by a set of hooves. She did, though, notice a gunshot that seemingly sounded over her head. At this, she screamed even louder than before and started thrashing to get away from whatever was holding the gun, closing her eyes from sheer fright.

With her rapid breathing inability to move from the spot, she reopened her eyes to see a dog standing next to her, sniffing her cautiously before sitting and whining. She froze once more, her breathing growing shallow.

"Willow?" A voice called out in question.

She craned her head towards the voice, afraid to answer. A young man soon stepped into her vision, peering at her sideways as he knelt down next to her. "Willow… Are you okay?"

"J-j-j-…. Ja… K…. e?" She whimpered through shaky breaths.

Jake smiled warmly, gently untangling her from her fight with tree branches. "Yes, Willow, it is I." He spoke with a nod, lifting her up once she was free. "Now when did we start playing with bears? I'm pretty sure that your sister would have a heart attack if she knew of your hobby." The young man joked softly.

She did not respond, clinging to his neck as soon as she was able, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. The child whimpered as her small body shook slightly from shock. Jake held the child close, rising slowly. Looking over, he saw the bucket of blueberries and grinned softly, picking it up before looping it onto the horn of his saddle on the horse. Balancing Willow in one arm, he stepped into the saddle before swinging his leg over the hose. Adjusting the child so she was sitting in the saddle with him, he moved his gun to the side and whistled to his dog before urging the horses to trot forward with a click of his tongue.

-

Hearing the gun shot, Dawn screamed as she fought for breath. Tears of fear were drizzling down her face as she seemingly flew from the porch of the house towards the noise, passing over the field and hitting the forest at full speed. She was barefoot as she entered the dense brush, calling out her sister's name desperately.

"WILLOW! Please… Oh… Please answer me… WILLOW!" She sobbed, stopping only feet into the forest. "WILLLOOOWWW!" Dawn looked around the greenery before venturing deeper into the forest. "WILLL? WILLOWW!" The young woman had started running again, tripping and stumbling but kept on moving.

"Dawn!" Jake's voice answered, entering into her sight moments later. She was a complete mess, shaking and quivering, looking to him as Willow sat clutching him.

"Is… is.. s-s-he oka-yy?" Dawn stuttered, stumbling over to him.

Jake smiled softly at her. "She's fine. A bit shaken up, but overall she's fine. I caught her trying to fight a bear." A soft laugh left his lips lightly, but Dawn's eyes widened in concern.

"A bear?!" She squeaked as she suddenly felt light headed. Dawn swayed slightly, raising a shaky hand to her head. The world started to spin around her before her legs gave in and darkness swallowed her vision.

Willow screamed as Dawn collapsed, clutching Jake even tighter as Jake slid off his horse quickly. Untangling the child from himself, he knelt down before scooping Dawn up. Willow started to whimper again. "Is… Is… S-s-she d-dead?"

Jake shook his head. "No, no… Not dead. She just fainted, a bit too much information at one moment." He explained gently with a smile, shifting Dawn in his arms. "Let's head back to your house." The man stated, starting off in the direction of the house, followed by Willow, the horse and his dog.


	4. The Aftermath

Sitting in the swing, Dawn shifted comfortably, leaning her head back as she watched Willow play with Pedro, Jake's dog, in front of the house. Pedro seemed a hound mix of some sort, possibly a German shorthair pointer and Labrador retriever mix, as the dog remained close to Willow, chasing sticks and rocks as she threw them before returning them obediently. Jake was next to Dawn on the swing, speaking softly about his dog as his eyes watched Pedro and Willow.

"He was a gift from my father several years ago. Father said that I needed a good companion." Jake shrugged slightly, his eyes slipping over towards Dawn.

Dawn nodded, watching the animal. "He looks like he is good with kids too…" She spoke softly.

After her fainting experience, she woke up to Jake watching over her on the swing. With no recollection of how she arrived there, Jake explained it to her slowly, as if afraid she would pass out again. She did not, but looked at Willow with cautious eyes instead.  
With a soft sigh and tilting of her head, she leaned into Jake and took a deep breath. It had been ages since she took time for herself and actually relaxed in comfort. Closing her eyes lightly, Jake's arm slipped around her shoulders. A feeling of safety surrounded her as she breathed deep, but groaned softly as she heard the low rumble of Peter's truck pulling into the drive. Reopening her eyes and sitting up hesitantly, she unwillingly pulled away from Jake's arm and yawned. Jake removed his arm as well, his face dampening by the arrival of Peter.

Willow cried in delight as her brother arrived home, ready to tell him of the day's adventure.

"Peter, Peter, Peter!" She chimed, looking up at him as he stepped out of his truck. "I-I was in the forest, and, and, and… Peter?" Willow paused in question, watching her brother timidly, stepping back slightly.

Hearing the tone change in her sister's voice, Dawn looked over at her brother with concern.

Peter had stepped out of the truck, bent over slightly as he leaned against the truck door. His eyes were closed as he gripped the metal for support. "Not now Wil…." He breathed heavily before opening his eyes and nodding slightly at her, "maybe later..."

Dawn was soon at Willow's side, watching Peter cautiously. "Willow, go play with Pedro, I think he is bored." She nodded, gently pushing her sister to the side. The child huffed slightly before turning her head and walking towards the dog.

"Peter, what happened?" Dawn asked once Willow was out of ear-shot. Jake remained on the porch as he watched Willow and Pedro with a grim smile.

"I was kicked by a horse…." Peter's voice was gruff as Dawn inhaled, raising her hands to her mouth. "I was also fired." He finished, eyes looking down. Dawn watched him for a moment, waiting for him to say more but when no response came, she backed up silently before retreating to the house. Passing Jake, he reached for her, placing his hands on her hips to hold her but she pulled away, shaking her head as tears filled her eyes. Dawn quickly entered the kitchen before disappearing to the back of the house.

Peter had managed to make it to the house, jaw clenched as he grunted softly with each step. On the porch, he eyed Jake before letting his eyes glance at the kitchen. "Do you have news for me?"

"No sir."

"Then why are you here?"

Willow had appeared at Jake's side and grinned broadly. "He saved me! Then he saved Dawn!" She nodded excitedly, looking up at her brother's pained expression which soon had traces of confusion as the child spoke.

Jake briefly retold what transpired earlier, summarizing the day's events. Peter listened quietly, glancing at Willow with disapproval and nodded once he was done. "Well, thank you." He struggled to speak evenly, licking his lips lightly.

Jake nodded, "I'm just glad I was there at the right moment." Pausing, he glanced inside, as if hoping to see Dawn one last time before he left, but she did not appear. With his eyes lowered, he nodded once more. "This stress… It's not doing her good… I--"

In a fluid motion, Peter had grasped Willow's head gently, covering her ears and pulling her towards him as he stood his full height. "You come here to tell me that stress is not doing Dawn well? Do you not think I know this? Do you not think that stress does not affect all of us? Do you expect me to keep everything a secret from her?" Peter snapped harshly in a whisper, eyes glaring at Jake before him. He stopped as he saw Dawn move in the kitchen, face sullen. "I think you were leaving." He grumbled, releasing a very annoyed five-year old as she struggled beneath his grip.

Jake watched Peter, growing defensive but exhaled in defeat. He dared to glance into the kitchen to see Dawn's back to him before stepping around Willow and her brother. Silently, he motioned to his dog as he untied his horse before galloping off into the woods.

Peter watched him leave before exhaling loudly and closing his eyes. After several moments of calming down, he glanced down at Willow, studying her for a moment as a forced smile appeared on his lips. "Since when do you decide to go bear hunting?" He tried speaking lightly, hiding the gruffness of his voice. "And you use blueberries as bait? Oh, and we cannot forget giving your sister a near-heart attack." Willow grinned innocently up at him before walking into the house.


	5. Two Days

Nearly a week had passed since the bear encounter, little changing in the daily routine, Peter being an exception. It took several days for him to fully function from his work injury, but once he was able to walk without an evident struggle, he was out of the house and in town. The man would pick up odd jobs in the city, either trying to find employment or make money around town.

While he was in town, Jake had appeared at the house one afternoon. Willow was the first to greet him, her bare feet slapping against the kitchen tile as she ran to him. She had heard his truck drive up to the house and flew past her sister in delight.

"Jake! Jake! Look Dawn, Jake is here!" She laughed, opening the kitchen screen door and pulling the young man in. "See! I thought Peter scared him off and he would not come back, but he did! I told you he was not afraid of Peter. He fights bears, so he must not be afraid of Peter either!" Willow grinned, dancing around him.

Holding an old dish rag in her hands, Dawn set it aside on the counter before meandering slowly over towards Jake. She stood several feet from him, smiling weakly in his direction. "Hello, Jake. What brings you out here?" Her voice was soft and quiet, barely audible unless someone was listening intently. Which, Jake was.

"I was surveying the forest for bears." He grinned, looking at Willow as he joked. "But I had no little girls for bait." A soft laugh left his lips before he turned his eyes to Dawn. The smile on her lips broadened slightly but still remained distant.

Willow's eyes grew large as she gasped, peering around him and out the door at his truck. Looking back at him sharply, she then narrowed her eyes and huffed slightly, raising slender arms to her hips. "That is not funny." The child pouted, blinking pointedly at him. "You don't use little girls. You use blueberries." She grunted before crossing her arms.

Jake grinned broadly, shaking his head. "Maybe that was what I forget. Blueberries…" He corrected himself. "Thanks for the tip." A soft laugh left his lips before he tilted his head towards the child. "Wil, Pedro is in the truck and I think he misses you."

Her eyes lit up as all hostility vanished. "Really? Can I, can I see him?"

Jake nodded as Willow glanced back at Dawn before slipping out the door, dashing towards the truck. Once she was gone, he watched Dawn before speaking slowly, his whole demeanor changing into a serious note. Clearing his throat, his eyes watched hers with softness. "Two days… You have two days before the court sends the families here." He had paused, watching the color drain from her face. Advancing smoothly in her direction, he closed the distance between them, stopping mere inches from her. "I looked into getting you a court hearing but as soon as I even mentioned it, the idea was shot down." Jake whispered bitterly, averting his eyes from hers. "They will not hear of it."

Dawn had gripped a chair at the table for support, face dropping any signs of humor from moments ago. She closed her eyes, inhaling a shaky breath. Raising her head slightly as her eyes reopened, she exhaled as her chest dropped. "I knew this day was coming… I was just… not sure when." She mumbled, taking a small step towards him, closing the space between them. Letting her head fall onto his chest, she sighed softly. His arms slipped around her, holding her close as he leaned his head against hers. She did not weep at the news; instead she let the grief spread through her silently as she remained motionless in Jake's binding arms.

Dawn had zoned out, content in the embrace that held her, loosing track of the outside world. It was not until a gruff voice cleared his throat that she looked up startled. Peering around Jake, she saw Peter standing in the doorway, eyeing them suspiciously and quickly pushed away from Jake as she stepped back.

Jake did not turn around at first, knowing only too well of who was behind him, a grim smile creeping onto his lips. He let Dawn push away from him, hands hanging limply at his side. Watching Dawn instantly busy herself with cleaning the kitchen counters, he then turned around to face a very annoyed looking Peter.

Peter did not move from his spot or statue, eyes watching Jake pointedly as he crossed his arms. He was going to wait for the young man before him to speak before any other action took place.

Jake shifted his weight as met Peter's stern gaze, letting a soft sigh slip through his lips.  
"Two days… The families will be here in two short days…"

Behind him, Dawn had quit scrubbing imaginary dirt on the counter, slowly lifting her head to look at her brother.

He did not react at first, maintaining the glare and flared his nostrils slightly. Only after several silent moments passed, did his face relax, a sad smile tugging at his lips. "Very well." Peter spoke quietly, seeming older than his age. Looking at Dawn softly, she met his gaze with saddened eyes before dropping them slowly to the counter. The older man released a long sigh, glancing out the window as the sun drifted toward the horizon, dimming the light outside. Turning his head wistfully, he glanced around the kitchen before moving towards the back of the house and vanishing from sight.

Jake remained silent as Peter brushed past him soundlessly before letting his gaze rest on Dawn. She was bent over the counter, gripping the counter as her back was turned towards him. He moved towards her, stopping inches behind her, waiting for her to react in some form.

She slowly turned around and looked at him softly. "Two days… Two short days-"

Licking his lips, he leaned towards her slightly as he interrupted her. "Dawn…" With a short breath he dipped his head towards hers and caught her lips with his.

Dawn gasped as their lips collided, her hand rising up as if to slap him but stopped in mid-air, changing her mind. Instead, she moved both hands to his chest and pushed him back before tilting her head down and away from him. Color had flushed to her pallid face, but her eyes gave away her disappointment.

Jake looked at her, studying her features. Her hands were still on his chest, holding him away from her. "Why not?" He questioned softly, eyes trying to deceiver hers.

"Why not, 'what', Jake?" She blinked harshly, fighting tears that were rising in her eyes. "Why allow myself to have something that will soon be taken away from me?" Her voice slowly rose in pitch, yet still maintaining a whisper.

"You don't know that." Jake defended back stubbornly, watching her intently.

"And you do?" Dawn shot back, eyes taking on hints of anger.

"No, but—"

"No. Exactly." Her voice slowly turned flat, still fighting back tears. "I do not want to start something that already sees its finish line."

"But, Dawn—"

"No." She turned her head as her eyes closed. "You are something that I want, but I cannot have… So…" Her voice had grown weak, reopening her eyes as she lost the fight holding the tears back.  
"No."


	6. Saying Goodbye

The following days passed slowly, each sibling dreading the final day. Willow was clued in with enough knowledge, sparing the details. Dawn made the information as light as she could, trying to avoid tears so her young sister would not worry. "You are just going to spend some time with this family until Peter can get a steady job." She explained with a smile.

Willow paused, looking at Dawn with hesitance. "But I like it here… Why can't we just stay here?"

"It's just not working out, Sweetie… The court says this has to happen, but don't worry. Peter will get you as soon as possible… 'Kay?" Dawn's voice wavered slightly as Willow slowly accepted this information.

"Fine…" She grumbled in reply as her lips paused in question. "Does the family I'm going with have a boy, because I dun want cooties." The child blinked, watching her sister. Dawn grinned sadly as tears started to swell up in her eyes before streaming down her face.

Worried, Willow's face grew distraught at the tears. "Dawn! You musn't worry 'bout me. I'm not gonna go kiss boys! I'm not gonna get cooties! Stwop cryin'!" Her voice quivered, running her words together as she pattered Dawn's face.

Dawn laughed softly, pulling the child towards her. "Oh Willow… Child, what shall I do without you?" She whispered, embracing the small girl. Willow was confused at the reaction but held her questions as Dawn's tears seemingly slowed and her voice grew strong.

During the two days, Jake visited each afternoon, passing information along to Peter, hoping to catch Dawn. But he never did. She had always seemed busy and avoided him, remaining out of sight until he left. He did though, have information for Peter. The court had found a job offer for him, and if he were to agree to work it for a year or two, the court would consider letting him regain custody of his sisters. Peter was more than eager to accept this idea, some of the constant stress alleviated with a goal in sight.

--

The day arrived too soon. By the end of the second night, each sibling had packed a bag with clothing and several favorite belongings. Without a current job, Peter had been at the house both days, giving up on his search in the city. From what he was told, he had a job waiting for him at some ranch, so his priority was to be with his sisters until every last second.

Nearly exactly at eight that destined morning, a long black car slowly pulled into the long driveway, driving slowly up to the house. It was sleek in design as a foreign logo was on the bumper. Slowing to a stop, the car had pulled parallel to the house before the door opened. A man in his mid-forties stepped out, dressed in business attire. His eyes looked snidely around, eyeing the surroundings distastefully. Huffing slightly, he looked sharply towards the siblings before his eyes settled on Willow.

"I am Malcolm Bueafay. I presume you are Willow De'courte?" He asked with a hollow voice, watching the child distantly.

She looked up at her brother as fear flitted across her face. Peter's eyes grew wary as he swallowed uneasily. Pushing thoughts aside, he lowered himself to one knee as he looked intently at Willow. "It will be alright. As soon as I can, I will come for you." Peter promised, kissing her forehead. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small chain and clasped it around her neck. It had a small gold charm on it, half of a heart. "You have half of my heart. Dawn has the other half. It is my promise that I will come for you." He could hear his voice wavering before pulling her tightly against him.

The man at the car shifted his weight, grunting. "Come, come. We must not waste time." He spoke with an annoyed tone, watching the scene before them as he tapped his foot impatiently.

Ignoring the man, Peter stood slowly, kissing the top of her head before Dawn embraced her, tears streaming freely down her face. She did not say anything but seemed hesitant to release her sister. Willow clung to Dawn's waist, and only against Peter's will, did he unravel the child from her sister and slowly walked her down to the car, carrying her bag in one hand.

Malcolm took the bag, opening the door and tossing it into the backseat.

"In." He commanded simply, gesturing to the open door as Willow looked to Peter for help.

"Go on." Her brother spoke weakly, helping her into the car and shutting the door swiftly. It pained him to see his sister frightened, pressed against the window as he turned towards Malcolm.

Malcolm nodded expectantly, looking at Peter. "She will be fine with me." He nodded once more, before stepping into the car and closing the door. It started silently before the wheels turned in the gravel and moved down the drive. Willow had looked out the back window, pressing her hands against the glass towards Peter. He stood numbly in the drive, watching her helplessly before the car turned on the main road and left out of his sight.

Dawn sobbed softly on the porch as Peter stared for several moments at the empty road. With much effort, he turned his back and stepped back to the porch. He had seemed to have lost his voice, watching Dawn sob in front of him. Silently, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the other half of the charm on a necklace, looping it around her neck. She reached for him, burying her face into his chest as she whimpered.

Licking his lips lightly, Peter struggled to speak. "Dawn… Listen intently to me," He spoke, barely above a whisper. "you are sixteen years of age. Not thirty-six or forty-six, sixteen. With this new beginning, I want you to act like a teenager. Not a mother, a teenager. As soon as I can, I will come for you."

Her sobs had softened before silencing, looking up at him with miserable eyes. "Go for Willow first… I.. I do not like Malcolm… He… He seems…. Cold."

Peter nodded, the faintest of smiles appearing on his lips. "I agree."

As they spoke, a car had started making its way up towards the house. It was faded red in color and dented in various places, clearly showing that it was well worn. It pulled slowly up next to Peter's truck as a balding man stepped out. He had a poorly conceived comb-over as large-framed glasses were tackily placed on the bridge of his nose. Looking nervously up towards the house, he ambled over closer to them, standing at the edge of the porch.

"Hel-lo, I-I-I am W-w-wallis Smith-th. I a-am h-here f-f-or D-d-awn…" He stuttered nervously, glancing between Peter and Dawn, smiling slightly before eyeing Peter cautiously.

Peter blinked at the man before letting his eyes slide over to his sister. Dawn remained at his side, watching Wallis with slight curiosity. She leaned up towards her brother, whispering softly. "I think you make him nervous." A smile tugged at her brother's lips as he studied the man from where he stood. He easily towered over Wallis' small frame, which probably pushed five-seven, compared to his own six-three broad frame.

Dawn then released a long, saddened sigh before kissing her brother's cheek. Peter's lips graced the side of her head before pulling her into a warm embrace. "Remember, you are sixteen. Be a teenager. I'll come for you once I'm able."

She nodded as he released her, slinging a backpack strap on her shoulder. "Don't forget, Willow first." Dawn reminded before nodding at Wallis and following him back to the car. Positioned in the front seat, she smiled back at Peter before the car backed up and was on its way.


	7. New Roads

He watched the car drive off, remaining alone on the porch. A wave depression washed over him. It was the first time in years he ever felt desolate. Left behind. Empty. The house behind him was too quiet, even minutes after Dawn's departure.

Looking to his bag set aside, he picked it up before leaving the porch. With a heavy heart he dragged his feet towards the barn before dropping the bag and letting his head fall heavily against the wooden wall. Turning so his back was against the barn, he slid against it, sitting in a heap on the ground. Like a small child, he pulled his knees up to his chest, crossed his arms and placed his head against them. This was not happening. His whole life was not just turned upside down. He did not just loose his family. His life. His sisters… But he did…

The crunching of gravel from the drive announced yet another vehicle making its way towards the house. Peter did not stir at the sound, remaining in his curled position. Only when the slamming of doors and voices, did he look up.

"Father… Is he okay? I mean, look at him…" A concerned voice spoke swiftly as it approached him.

"Missy…" An exasperated older male voice sounded. "Leave him alone."

"But father, you said—"

"I said after he is adjusted at the ranch, then you can start bothering him. Now, truck."

The young woman grunted, her pace slowing. "But, but father!"

"Now, Missy. Get in the truck." The male voice commanded gruffly as the woman stomped her foot.

"Fine..." She huffed, the footsteps sounding away from him.

Peter raised his head from his arms, watching a young woman, perhaps in her middle or late teens, walk away from him. Blonde curls cascaded to her mid-back, bouncing slightly as she returned to an old pickup truck. A man stood several feet from him, watching him with knowing eyes, nodding slightly in his direction.

"I reckon' you should drive yer own truck. It'll save you from the truck ride with Missy. You may also need it while at the ranch." The man spoke with a country accent, pausing. "I'm Timothy Wolfe, owner of Horizon Stables. You, sir, will be a working ranch hand there."

Peter had slowly risen to his feet during the introduction, nodding slightly as Timothy spoke.

"While there, I expect you to stay out of the house unless it is time fer dinner. You have a room set up behind the stables, out of the way. I also have two daughters, Missy," He motioned to the truck, "Is fifteen. Kaia, who remained at the house, is seventeen." Timothy paused, shifting his weight as he leaned warningly towards Peter. "Don't even think about them. Missy may throw herself at you, quite literally, but if I catch you alone with either of them at any time in the house or yer designated room …" Timothy stopped, glaring at him as he let the warning set in. "I will not think twice of releasing yer service and informing the court."

He grunted before continuing, eyeing Peter icily. "In the stables may be fine, fer you may spend most of yer time there fer work. Kaia has a horse of her own and often ventures there alone. Missy cares less fer such responsibility and remains inside on most days."

Peter listened to the warning, taking heed of it. His eyes glanced at Missy, who was watching him intently, tilting her head to the side as a grin slipped onto her features. Returning his eyes to Timothy, he nodded. "Yes, sir."

Timothy watched him before relaxing slightly, after giving him the warning. "Good. If you have any questions ask me." He nodded, retreating a few steps to his truck before stopping. "Now we must go. Tomorrow will be yer first day of work and I expect you to be willing and ready."

Peter nodded, picking up his bag and opening the door to his truck. Tossing it inside the cab, he pulled the keys from his pocket and started the engine. It rumbled to life beneath him, almost like a soothing sound to his rough day. Reaching up to the sun visor, he adjusted a worn picture of Dawn and Willow that was slightly faded and creased from years of life. In the picture they stood in front of the house, Dawn's hands resting on Willow's shoulders, a smile on her lips. Willow's mouth was open in picture, as if she was talking, with her hands raised in front of her like she was describing something.

He could not help but grin faintly at the scene before letting his eyes survey the land. With a final glance at the house, Peter backed the truck up before following Timothy out, leaving what was once his home behind.


	8. Character Bio's and Setting Update

_{{Okay, I should have created this before I even posted the story, so those who do not know the idea or characters that would have some knowledge... Ohwell. Better late then never. I started this story mainly because of two people [Nikki and Shelby], so I did not even think about the others who may venture and read it._

_-shrugs-_

_Well, here you go. It should cover almost all the basic's... Except the death of the parents. I'm not too sure if I want to reveal that in the story or post it so you understand. Right now, I'm leaning towards the story.}}_

**---**

**Setting of "Testing New Horizons":**

- Summer time

- First takes place on a small farm, at the De'Courte's house.

- Later it moves to a huge city; Think Los Angeles or a similar city. There is no set town as of right now.

**Peter Dwayne De'Courte**

_Age_: 19

_Description_: He's a Cowboy. Broad shouldered, he stands roughly at 6'3. He has shaggy-ish brown hair that takes on reddish hues when the sun hits it. His hands are calloused as his skin is sun-tanned from working outside.  
Although it is a rare sight, when the man is relaxed, he is laid back and a grin is never far from his lips. With the current time, though, relaxation is far from his mind. His goal is getting his sisters back, doing no matter what it takes. Peter is over protective of his sisters, being their sole provider until recently. This includes scaring boys away from Dawn. The man can also be stubborn at times, fighting the ways of the world until it caves in on him.  
He has a temper and knows how to use it. Very few things calm him down and it takes time for him to fully cool off. The man is getting better about lashing out instantly, remaining silent until he is alone to release it.

He has always worked on a ranch of some sort, riding, breaking, training horses for various events. If he ever manages to escape his home life, he would be found at a rodeo, bronc riding, which is pretty much riding wild horses until they throw you off. Peter is working at Horizon Stables, earning money to regain his sisters back.

_---  
{{Although the story has not really allowed him to develop like I would have liked, I'm hoping to fix that in the next few chapters. Peter is one of my oldest thought up characters and the basis for this story's existence.}}  
---_

**Dawn Rose De'Courte**

_Age_: 16

_Description_: Dawn is quiet and tends to keep to herself. After their parents had died, she took over the mother role in Willow's life, showing her love and affection. While watching Willow, she cares for the house by cooking and cleaning. Now that it is summer, she at the house nearly the entire day, trying to keep tabs on her adventurous sister.

She has mouse brown hair that is often pulled into a loose bun. Several strands are often loose, slipping into her blue eyes. Her skin is a soft white, almost creamy in color in certain light and is the palest of the siblings from her keeping indoors. Dawn rarely pulls attention to herself and is soft-spoken. All De'Courte's have a temper, but hers is nonexistent compared to Peter's.

**Willow Elizabeth De'Courte**

Age: 5 {{_I am very tempted to bump this up to eight.}}_

_Description:_ She is the odd one, out of the siblings, untainted from the hardships around her. She has bright cerulean blue eyes and vivid orange-red hair, compared to Peter and Dawn's brown, which is usually pulled into two braids that trail to her mid back.

Willow is very child-like, asking every question that comes to mind, leaving no stones untouched. This leaves Peter stumbling for answers, censoring some of the responses or changing the question entirely to distract her. The distraction never lasts long, and she returns to the original question, demanding an answer that she finds reasonable.

**Kaia Seregon Wolfe**

_Age: _17

_Description_: She was a short and odd looking girl, who only reached a mere five feet. Long and thick ebony locks reached her waist and was often left down. Her eyes were almond shaped giving the assumption that she was Asian, and she was well at least a quarter Japanese. Her skin was pale like she rarely ever went outdoors, but that was far from the truth.  
Kaia owns a horse named Star, which she is often found at the stables, spending time with the gelding. Even though she is small in statue, she is sturdy and quick on her feet.

**Melissa Hannah McCoy (Missy)**

_Age_: 15, but portrays herself as if she was older.

_Description_: Also known as Missy, she is Kaia's step-sister whose mother left her with the Wolfe family at a young age and never returned. Thick blonde hair is often done up somehow, either as curls or in other various hair do's. She has green eyes that are often lathered thickly with mascara and eye liner. Missy often wears skin revealing clothing, unless Timothy catches her before she leaves the house. If he does not, she walks around in short jean shorts and a tank top that reveals several inches of skin at her waist.

**Jake Jared Johnson**

_Age_: 17

_Description_: Pushing the height of 6'1, he in on the lean side. He has brown hair that is short and tousled in style, giving him a slight unkempt look. Jake is in love with Dawn but she refuses to have a relationship with him. He is the police chief's son and is knowledgeable with the law and court rulings. With this background, he was able to transfer information to the De'Courte's pertaining to their court case.

_{{I am quite aware that this does not include all of the characters. As the story progresses, I'll make a more updated one. Until then, this should help those who are confused to who is who.}}_


	9. The Bueafay's

Willow watched the stable fade out of her sight before turning her shaky gaze towards the man in the car. He had black hair, abnormally black as if it was dyed to retain its color for his age. Malcolm was talking on his cell phone, yelling with annoyance in his voice as he demanded orders. Evidently no one was listening to him as his voice grew only more and more agitated.

Pulling her feet into the seat, Willow leaned over against her backpack and rested her head on her arm. Her eyes gently shut until his voice ripped them open.

"NO FEET ON THE SEAT!" Malcolm snapped as the car swerved dangerously on the road. He had turned towards her, ice green eyes staring her coldly down.

Willow shot up, taking short gasps as she quickly pushed her feet from the seat. He turned sharply away from her before continuing his conversation on the phone. She watched him, unmoving for several minutes, trying to stop herself from whimpering. With a shaky hand, she pulled the backpack into her lap and hugged it close against her. Setting her chin against it, she pushed her head down until only her eyes peered over the top of it, watching him with fear.

Despite sleep tugging at the child, she remained awake as her eyes did not veer from the man driving. She had grown silent, afraid to move to cause disruption. Eventually the car slowed as the scenery grew into thick trees it hit a winding road. A large brick house appeared amidst the trees, for which the car pulled up next to.

Slowing to a stop, the man opened his door without even looking at her and shut it behind him. He opened her next, looking at her with annoyance. "Out." Malcolm command, huffing slightly.

She was quick to follow directions, pulling her backpack with her. He closed the door once she moved before gripping her arm and jerking her with him towards the house. Malcolm took long strides as Willow scampered beside him to keep up, trying to pull her arm away.

"Stop et…" She whined. "Your 'urding me."

Her pleas went unnoticed until they reached the door, to which he released her. The door opened before her as Malcolm pushed her in, closing it behind him.

The room was elegant. Hardwood floor as the walls were painted a deep burgundy color that had numerous paintings on the walls. A staircase was right in front of the door, dark wooding used as a railing as it led to an upper floor. Two children stood at the steps, watching her curiously as a slender woman walked through the doors at the sound of their arrival.

"This is _her_?" The boy on the steps blinked, face grimacing slightly. He was dressed in a pair of dark washed jeans and a red button up shirt. With green eyes and black hair, he looked similar to his father but probably around the age of twelve. "I thought she would have more… More about her." He blinked with discontent and a shrug.

A girl who looked about nine stood next to him with her head tilted to the side. Long curls of black hair framed her face as her curious green eyes were replaced with boredom. Yawning, she huffed, crossing her arms, remaining silent.

The slim woman moved towards her, her shoes making the room echo with each step. Taking a slender finger, she reached towards Willow and slid it beneath her chin and tilted the child's head upwards, looking icily at her.

"What is your name?" She asked hollowly.

"Willow." Was the scared reply.

The woman eyed her sternly. "Well then, _Willow_, we have house rules here. You will be seen but not heard. You will stay in your room unless called out and you will only speak if spoken to." She nodded sharply. "If these, or any other rules, are broken, punishment will be delivered. Any questions?"

Trying to pull away from her cold grasp, Willow shook her head quickly.

"Good. Now Malcolm will take you to your designated room. Remain there until called on." She huffed, releasing her head before turning and walking through a side door swiftly.

The children on the stairs vanished from sight as Malcolm's hand pushed her back abruptly towards the stairs. She stumbled forward slightly, moving slowly. Her arm was then yanked painfully upwards as Malcolm grabbed her, forcing her faster up the stair. She let out a sharp cry from the shock and pain before Malcolm's hand slapped her.

It silenced her instantly, leaving her dumbfounded. Pushing and shoving her by controlling her arm, they made it to the top of the stair before she was dragged to her room. Malcolm opened an oak door at the end of the hall and jerked her in, leaving abruptly with the door behind him.

The room was dark, the light off as Willow stood awkwardly alone. Soft sobs left her as fear racked her small body. Sitting where she stood, she leaned into her backpack, muffling her sound as she cried out her heart in the middle of the dark room.


	10. The Smith's

Dawn watched the familiar scenery fade as an awkward silence grew in the car. Wallis kept shooting glances at her, opening his mouth as if to speak but closing it after several seconds without saying anything. She looked out the window, lips drawn together.

"A-a-re y-you alle-r-g-ic t-to any th-ing?" Wallis seemed to squeak out, both hands gripping the steering wheel.

Dawn looked at him, his nervous stuttering starting to get to her. Why was he so nervous? Was it her?  
"No sir." She replied politely as her eyes drifted back to the window.

"W-w-what ab-b-bout sc-chool? Y-y-you l-lik-ke sc-c-hoool? "He stuttered once more, giving her a shifty glance.

Okay, may this guy just has a stuttering problem. "Eh, for the most part." She shrugged.

Wallis nodded, but remained silent for a moment before opening his mouth once more. "I-I-I d-d-don't alw-way st-t-t-utter. J-j-j-ust w-when I-I-I'm n-n-nervous. S-s-sorry." He apologized, his face flushing in color.

Licking her lips, she nodded slightly. "It's okay." Dawn replied softly, at least now knowing that this hopefully will not last long.

Silence filled the car again until Wallis fumbled clumsily with the radio, finding an alternative rock radio station. This lasted the remainder of the car ride, as they drove through a large city. The entire trip possibly lasted forty or fifty minutes, including a drive through a large city. Wallis took several turns and they ended up in a neighborhood. He then slowed and pulled into a driveway with a small yard and two other shabby looking cars.

Glancing over at her, Wallis stepped out of the car and smiled slightly. "T-this is-s home." He nodded before walking over to her side of the car and opening the door.

Dawn smiled softly, nodding. "Thank you." She replied, stepping out of the car and shouldering her backpack. The man nodded nervously again before motioning for her to follow him up to the door. A rather short and plump woman met her inside, grinning broadly.

"Welcome to our quaint little home." She spoke in a motherly voice, clasping her hands in front of her. "I hope it suits your needs well enough." The woman nodded, leading her out of the doorway. "I am Linda. Here, let me show you your room." Linda added abruptly, motioning for her to follow. Moving towards a hallway, she opened a door halfway down.

Dawn followed her quietly, stepping into the room. It was a small room but nicely put together. The walls were painted off-white as the carpet was a dark forest green. There was a bed with a colorful quilt folded on it and a desk off to the side. A bookshelf on the opposing wall had a plush grey chair next to it. Next to the bookshelf was a door that led to a closet while a window overlooked the bed.

She smiled, nodding. "Thank you… It is very nice."

Linda smiled and hugged her unexpectedly, squeezing her tightly before releasing her. "I have been hard at work for it, preparing it for your arrival." She beamed and nodded before exhaling softly. "Now, I must go prepare lunch. Make yourself at home." With that said, she pattered Dawn's shoulder before striding towards the kitchen.

Nodding softly in reply, Dawn stepped fully into the room and closed the door behind her. Setting her backpack on the desk, she took a seat on the bed and breathed deeply. Kicking off her shoes, she leaned back on the bed, scooting over so her head could rest on the pillow. Turning to her side, she stuffed one arm under head as a shaky breath left her lips. Thoughts of her Willow and Peter passed through her mind, bringing tears to her eyes. They did not fall, but threatened to at each passing memory.


	11. The Wolfe's

Peter followed the pickup truck steadily, remaining behind it the entire way. He could see Missy shoot him glances every few minutes from the back window but chose to ignore her petite smiles and flipping of her hair behind her shoulder.

The truck in front of him eventually turned into a long driveway that was lined with green pastures on either sides of the road. A large maintained sign was to the left of the road, stating "Horizon Stables" in bold green letters, arcing over a silhouette of a horse reared up, pawing at the sky. Peter grinned vaguely at the sign before letting his eyes skim the area.

He could see three or four horses grazing together at the back of one pasture as another ran along the fence line, keeping pace with the truck in front of him. Several trees dotted the field, several lining the road before the road opened up to a house on the right and the stable to the left. Timothy pulled up to the stable, parking the truck as Peter lined up next to him, his eyes still surveying the area.

The stable was large, painted in the typical barn colors of red and white, as a large wide door was open. Smells of horses, manure and hay all wafted out of the building, as well as the sounds of horses. Missy's nose was scrunched as she appeared at Peter's side with a smile. "How was your drive?"

"Decent." Peter blinked, looking at Timothy as he approached.

"Kaia will show you around the stables." The older man nodded, looking up as a short young woman walked out of the barn, dusting her hands off outside.

"Dad," Kaia spoke, looking at her father with annoyance. "Adoni broke another halter, snapping it in two." She huffed, shaking her head.

Timothy looked at her, grunting in response before shaking his head slightly. "I'll look into it as you show Peter around." He nodded, motioning towards Peter.

"Father! I thought that you said that I—" Missy started off sharply, eyes narrowing as she raised her hand, pointing at him.

"You thought wrong. Now go off to the house." Timothy interrupted, silencing the rant.

Missy pushed his lips into a pout, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms. Stomping her foot, she shot a glare towards Kaia before sulking off towards the house. Her father shook his head, releasing a short sigh before nodding at Kaia. Walking towards the stables, he stopped next to her and whispered into her ear before entering the building.

Kaia rolled her eyes at what she heard, shaking her head softly before approaching Peter with a grin. "Him and his rules..." She laughed softly, looking up at the young man. "Anyways, I'm Kaia Wolfe." The small woman grinned, offering her hand towards him.

Peter shook it, a smile slipping to his lips. "Hello, I'm Peter De'Courte." He nodded, finishing the introduction.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. De'Courte. Now if you'd follow me, I'll show you where you'd be stayin'." She nodded.

_Mr. De'Courte_? Peter blinked at the name, studying her slightly as they walked around the stables, heading towards the back. She could not have been a year or two younger then himself, yet she was calling him '_Mr'_. "Please, just Peter. _Mr. De'Court_ makes me feel old." He corrected with a growing grin. There was something about her that lightened his mood, but he could not put a finger on it.

"If you'd like." She grinned, looking up at him with wide cerulean eyes. Shrugging slightly, she led him to a small building to the backside of the stable and opened the door. "Ta da!" The small woman beamed, throwing her arms up as she entered the room.

It was… Small. Cozy, per say. Peter glanced around the room, nodding.

Kaia watched his expression as she lowered her hands, placing them on her hips. "I know it's small… But if you were normal sized, it would seem bigger." She grinned childishly, looking around the room.

The room had wood paneling and wood flooring, but a large blue rug covered most of the floor. Against the wall was the bed, a dark blue blanket folded neatly at the end as sheets and pillows were tucked together tidily. An old wooden dresser was against a wall, while a desk was on the opposing wall with a small alarm clock that was part radio on it.

Peter let a soft laugh escape his lips quietly, walking over to the bed and setting his bag down. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"I guess it is livable. Can't say lovable." Kaia glanced around the room, shrugging to herself. "It works. But really, if I had known you were taller, I would have opted for you more room." She blinked as Peter shook his head.

"I like it. Less of a space that I have to clean." A prominent grin breaking through on his lips.

Kaia seemed satisfied with his reaction and nodded towards the door. "Now I think I should start showing you around before my 'lovely' father decides to check in on his 'rules', don't you say?" She scoffed slightly, exhaling as she smiled.

Peter nodded in agreement and followed her out the door.


	12. Flower: Willow's POV

Willow found out that her questioning led her to punishment, usually ending up locked in her room. She was a strong child and not easily broken as she glared at her capturers before locked in the room. Intelligent, Willow learned quickly and kept her mouth shut on most occasions. If she was not hidden away in her room, she usually tried to keep out of sight. She often hid outside, towards the back of the house as she found things that caused her curiosity to grow.

A garden, flowers blooming despite the warm days, as butterflies and small wildlife flitted around. Willow was captivated by a mockingbird who was building a nest. For days, she would slip outside and sit beneath a great oak tree which housed the nest. The small place was out of sight of the house and rarely visited by any of the Beaufay family. It was her hiding place.

At times, she would try to slip pieces of bread from her meals so she could feed the birds, watching them contently. She would dream of flying and seeing her siblings again, away from this horrid place. The child sighed softly, leaning against the bark of the tree letting her head fall to the side.

She did not like it here. Despite her attempts to be strong, her will was beginning to break. Mr. Beaufay had a very short temper that lit with the slightest annoyance. More times than not, Willow was at his mercy as his hand came down hard on her. The blow would stun her as she covered her mouth to prevent screaming, knowing that it would only cause his fist to fly harder moments later.

So she kept out of sight and escaped to the large oak tree. She was just barely tall enough to reach a low branch, pulling herself onto it once. Unfortunately, during her attempt to climb, her footing slipped and she hung precariously from the branch, feet dangling. It was a decent drop for her small size, roughly ten or so feet. As she tried to swing her feet back to the branch, one of her hands lost grip, shortly followed by the other one and fell to the ground. Stunned but alive in one piece, she remained on the ground before sitting up. She was seemingly okay as she rose, staggering slightly. Her left knee threatened to give out, but after walking around for a few moments, she deemed herself well.

The child did not return to the tree until days later, a little more worse for the wear. She was losing weight at the lack of nutritional meals but continued to save bits of bread for her feathered friends. Willow was glad to see that the nest was complete and the mother robin sat contently in it.

Little changed in her daily routine, finishing what chores were set for her before slipping off to her little piece of peace. One day as she approached, she noticed a small feathered bird running loose beneath the nest on the ground. As she drew closer, she realized that it must have been a baby bird from the nest. Grinning, she approached it slowly, offering tidbits of bread as the small bird hopped towards her.

Soft laughter left her lips, petting the feathers on the baby animal, grinning. She picked it up and held it close to her chest, watching it with a broad smile. Willow eyed the small creature lovingly, finding a friend in her abusive household, something she could hold and feel warmth from. Petting it gently with two fingers, she placed it back on the ground and turned regretfully towards the house. She had to return before she was looked for.

Willow walked slowly from her secluded area towards the house, but froze as she neared the back door. The Beaufay son, Conner was watching her from the door.

"Aha! I knew you were out here." He spoke, jutting his chin towards her. "Show me where you've been hiding."

Willow remained in her spot, watching the boy silently.

"Show ME!"

She did not speak, watching him timidly.

"Fine, I'll scout the area myself." Conner huffed, striding past her.

Willow looked at the ground as he passed, shuffling out of his way. She did not move, looking at her feet, unsure what to do. Her instinct told her to follow him, but her mind told her to go inside the house and not be seen. The child's head suddenly shot up as her mind froze. The baby bird.

Spinning, her feet pushed her back to her tree, stopping as she saw Conner's back to her. He was holding something in his hands. Her eyes skimmed the grass, not spotting the bird as she released a cry from her throat. The boy turned around as at the sound, looking at her as the small bird sat limply in his hands. He tossed the lifeless animal to the ground as Willow watched horrified, saying nothing as he walked past her.

Anger started to pulse through her veins as she spun towards him and launch herself at the boy. With a running start, she caught him by surprise as she slammed into him, fist flying. She kicked, hit and even bit, fighting him blindly as rage poured through her.

Conner soon had his senses and fought back, slapping her heavily as he pulled his arms from her weakening grip. He pushed her into a tree, threatening to choke her as his hand slid to her neck. Willow glared icily at him, showing no fear as her feet flailed towards him. As his hand tightened around her throat, her knee found his groin, causing him to release her and slump over, gripping his gut.

Her knees gave in on her as he let her go, as the child started coughing violently as air reentered her lungs. Conner recovered faster than she did, kicking her in the side before backing off. Willow remained on the ground, looking up at him with a death glare but did not move else wise.

The boy turned away from her sharply and started back towards the house, tossing her one last glance. "It deserved it. You'll be next, if you are not careful." He warned before disappearing through the brushes.

Willow remained silent until he was fully out of sight and could not be heard walking before she released soft sobs. Pushing herself off the ground, she limped towards the lifeless animal, scooping it up in her hands. It did not stir at her touch as its neck hung sharply to the side. Sobs began to shake her body, holding the broken bird against her chest.

Her friend. The one thing that she could consider a friend here, was dead. It did not matter how long she knew it. It provided warmth to her, giving her hope. Now the hope remained lifeless in her hands. Blinking through her tears, she realized her next task at hand.

Shuffling slowly to the base of the tree, she hummed a soft song that Dawn would sing to her at night, cradling the small dead animal in her arms. She knelt down and dug a shallow grave for the poor creature, softly laying the body in the hole before covering it up. Willow then scavenged the area for small rocks, finding several smooth pebbles. Assorting the rocks into a makeshift cross on the ground, she pressed them on top of the grave, mumbling soft words as she did so.

After burying the bird, she stood up and looked down at her impromptu grave. The animal needed a name, something she could remember it by besides 'baby bird'. Willow stood there silently, racking her mind for names. Flower. The young child paused for a moment before a slight smiled slipped onto her lips. She would name it Flower. It was a curious name, but she reasoned it out in her head. A flower blooms for a short time and then either dies or blooms again next season. The baby bird lived for a short time and then died. It would bloom again every time Willow thought about it. Flower. She liked it.

Finding slight comfort in her reasoning and name, she slid her hands into her pockets and slowly walked back up to the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This chapter is actually one of the most recent ones I have typed up. I have other Peter and Dawn stories typed up, but I cannot seem to find my muse for Willow's life. It's not one of my best urges, but Willow's life is just depressing so far. _

_Anyways, please read review. The more reviews, the more eager I am to update and post more. _


	13. Adoni: Peter's POV

He had a routine going on within several days. Rising before the sun, the young man fed the horses, mixing the proper feed together for each horse individually. Horizon Stables was home to roughly a dozen horses, each which greedily eyed Peter as he distributed their food. After feeding, he would quickly run a brush over each of the horses, checking for any immediate problems before moving to the next. Mucking out the stalls followed the brushing, followed by a cleaning of all of the tack and general barn area, unless he was instructed to work on something else.

Peter kept himself busy, knowing he had a goal in sight. _To get his sisters back._ The thought alone kept him moving, waking up earlier and staying late into the night. Mr. Wolfe seemed thoroughly pleased with the effort put forth as the stable seemed to gleam with the added help.

Around noon on most days, Missy would slip into the barn with a lunch for the working man, lingering around him until he acknowledged her presence. She would then flash a smile and try for conversation, which in most cases he blew off; heeding the warning he received the first day. The young woman was persistent and would not let his behavior affect her as she continued to try.

"Peter De'Courte," She spoke softly, tilting her head as blonde curls fell to the side, "why must you be so reserved? I am sure that you long for conversation. Why not speak for a few minutes with me?"

He was finishing up the last stall, spreading the bedding around the stall before looking up at Missy talking. Peter hesitated from speaking to her, watching her as he pushed his lips together. With a soft grunt, he blinked before leaning towards her slightly.

"Missy, I have nothing to speak with you about. I am here for only a set time and I have no plans staying beyond the given length. Now please allow me to finish my job." He nodded. His voice was kind and warm, no hostility or annoyance pushing through. Living with his sisters had taught him patience and tolerance, allowing most of his remarks to be gentle.

Missy inched out of the way, pressing against the wall paneling, but remained in his presence. He shook his head slightly to himself and continued on with the work before him, not saying a word more to the young woman.

"So you do not like it here?" Missy's voice sounded with an edge, her voice wavering as she stepped away from the wall.

Peter paused at the accusation, face contorting slightly as he looked swiftly towards her. His nostrils flared slightly as he determined how to respond. "I did not say that, nor even hinted. I merely have other business that I deem more important than my time here." He blinked as his voice grew hard near the end of his statement. The cowboy lost his gentle approach, causing Missy to take a step back and watched him cautiously.

"Then why are you so determined to leave?" She blinked back, hands sliding to her hips.

He ignored the question, walking away from her.

Shouting was soon heard from outside, causing Peter to pause and glance towards the noise. Mr. Wolfe soon entered the stables, face fuming as he was still yelling, "If that horse is not broken by next week, either I'll shoot it or send it to the dog food and glue factory." The man grunted, walking swiftly past Missy.

Peter watched him momentarily, before shifting his eyes towards the arena outside. Kaia was patiently trying to coax a chestnut horse closer to her, hands open in front of her, palms facing upward, holding an apple. The horse took a step closer to her and then another but froze possibly ten feet from her. Peter set the broom he was holding against the door, watching her. Nodding slightly to himself, he took several strides silently towards them before standing motionless at the fence, watching.

After several minutes of not moving, the horse seemed to suddenly notice Peter's presence as its large head turned towards him. Kaia followed the horse's gaze and blinked cerulean eyes at the man before looking back at the creature in front of her. Licking her lips lightly, she spoke softly but loud enough so Peter could hear it. "Peter," Kaia started to speak, keeping her eyes on the horse, "come into the ring and slowly come stand next to me."

Peter shifted his gaze between the horse and Kaia, not entirely sure what was expected of him. With a slight nod, Peter stepped through the large boards of the fence and slowly advanced towards Kaia. The horse watched him with curiosity, taking a step towards him as he sided next to Kaia.

The young woman had slipped the apple into a pocket in her pants as she lowered her hands. Speaking to Peter, Kaia took one step back. "Call to him, Peter. Click your tongue." She explained softly, shuffling back a little farther.

Doing as told, Peter started speaking softly to the horse in front of him, urging it closer. Little by little, the gelding inched closer before it was standing in arms length away from the man. Slowly, Peter raised his hand towards the horse, stroking its nose before slipping his fingers around the halter on its head.

Kaia grinned toothily at the man and horse, slipping her hands into her pockets.

"Adoni likes you. I think he puts up with me. Definitely does not like my father." She blinked, letting a soft laugh leave her lips.

Peter nodded slightly, holding the halter with hand and patting the gelding's neck with his other. Timothy stood at the fence, arms folded in front of him, watching the scene before him.

"Looks like you found yourself a horse." He called out. "I was going to get rid of him, unless he finds a job here." Mr. Wolfe explained with a nod.

The horse shifted its weight but flinched and threatened to bolt as a young woman's scream left the stable. Peter tightened his grip on the halter, shushing the horse as it looked sharply towards the noise.

"MICE!" The voice screeched as Missy ran out of the barn. "Mice! Father, father, there are mice in the barn! Mice!"

Tim looked at Missy with a clearly annoyed expression. "How many times must I tell you? Do not scream or yell around the horses? House. Now."

"But… But… Father, I---"

"Melissa." He stated sternly. "House. Now."

The young woman faltered, glaring at the man before huffing and stomping off towards the house.

In the mean time, Kaia walked up behind Peter, holding a lead rope. She clicked it onto the halter before handing the rope to Peter. Neither one spoke, merely looking at the large beast with content. Timothy called out to them, instructing them to finish with the horse before putting it up and attending to other stable business. Kaia was the first one to break the silence between them.

"You do want him, don't you?" Her voice was soft as her question seemed child-like. She looked up to him, craning her head slightly towards him.

Peter was in a very relaxed mood, not entirely sure how his annoyance with Missy from earlier could leave him in such a careless mood. As Kaia spoke, he glanced down at her and realized just how short she was compared to his height. Blinking at the question, he glanced at the horse and shrugged slightly.

"I'd love to have a horse to work with." He stated with a nod, "But I do not have the money to care for one, nor the time." Peter added with a soft shrug.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Kaia smiled, stroking the gelding's nose. "Father bought him, thinking Adoni could be his all-purpose horse. He just did not know how much of a struggle it would be to train him." She smiled again, her fingers running through its mane. "But you then appeared in the picture…" Kaia paused, as if to determine how to say what was going through her mind. She opened her mouth as if to continue to speak but was silent.

Peter watched her as a soft smile crept onto his lips. He remained quiet as she spoke, letting his eyes watch the gelding. When Kaia grew quiet, his eyes slipped back to her, waiting for her to finish her thought. But she never did. Instead, she merely shook her head after a few moments before looking back up to him. "Thank you."

The cowboy blinked when she spoke, raising one eyebrow. "Thank you? For what?"

"For being here." Kaia answered as if it was the most obvious answer, nodding slightly before stepping towards the barn. "Here," she spoke, her back to him as she walked, "I'll help you put him away." Kaia nodded, still walking towards the barn.

_For being here_. Peter grimaced inwardly, knowing that this was only temporary before he got both his sisters back. Then from there, he may never look back at this place again. Kaia did not see his reaction to her statement and with a soft sigh, the young man followed her to the barn.


	14. Angelica: Dawn's POV

Dawn was not use to having time to herself. She insisted each night to do the dishes, hoping to ease her troubled mind. The Smith's allowed her to have freedom and few responsibilities, something she was not use to. Sure, Peter never restricted her from doing things but Dawn had never had the ability to do what she wanted, when she wanted to do it. It was all new to her.

The Smith's daughter, Angelica, was more than eager to allow Dawn to do the dishes, or any other chores for that matter.

"I mean, it makes her happy. I bet wherever she came from, she had to clean constantly and cook. She knows no other way." Angelica insisted one day to her parents.

"Since she knows no other way," Mr. Smith started, "then maybe you can show her what typical teenage girls do at your age. You know, go shopping and hanging out with friends." He nodded.

Dawn was in the kitchen, cleaning the counters, pausing as she heard the discussion from the other room. She tilted her head towards the talking, closing her eyes and let a sigh slip through her lips. Angelica was right about cleaning and cooking but that was about it. It made her feel useful and needed, especially in this house where she felt like a burden. She did not want to be here but had little choice in the matter.

Angelica grew quiet at the suggestion, but her mother chimed in as well. "Yes, that would be an excellent idea. Tomorrow night you should take her to Sandy's house. You always enjoy going there and come back in a good mood. Perhaps it would do the same to Dawn." Mrs. Smith smiled softly, nodding.

Dawn leaned slightly so she could see the side view of Angelica's face. Instead of smiling or nodding in agreement, her face was filled more with caution and wariness before a smirk slipped onto the features. She did not reply but merely shrugged with a small shake of her head. "Fine." Angelica blinked, huffing slightly before walking towards her room.

The Smith's daughter was of moderate height, several inches over five feet and rather slender. Red hair was cut choppily in layers, framing her face as green eyes were outlined by black eyeliner.

The following day, Dawn was in her room as two swift knocks sounded on the door before Angelica walked in without pausing. She closed the door behind her before turning towards Dawn, her hands on her slender hips. Dawn was on the bed, a book in hand as she now looked up at the teenage girl.

"Okay…" Angelica started but paused as she eyed Dawn's figure. "Tonight we are going out. I am going to warn you now and possibly later too." She nodded sternly, voice growing soft but hard. "Whatever you see will not be repeated inside these walls. What happens stays there. Understand?"

Dawn looked at the young woman, nodding slightly.

"Good. Better yet, tonight, I think silence is the key for you." Angelica grinned slightly, eyes narrowing as she nodded to herself. "Now, be sure you are ready at seven tonight." The young woman nodded once more before slipping out of the room, leaving Dawn alone once more.

As seven o'clock rolled around, Dawn was just finishing the details of her makeup. The door opened unexpectedly as Angelica walked in, dressed in a pair of boy basketball shorts and a large shirt over her small frame with flip-flops on her feet. Dawn's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as she opened her speak. Angelica raised a finger to her lips quickly to shush the forming questions, eyes looking at her pointedly.

Dawn soon realized what the outfit was for and glanced down at herself. A pair of jeans adorned her legs as she wore a black tank-top with a silver oriental design that spread up from the bottom right side. Her hair was pulled into a bun as several strands escaped their binding and framed her face as a pair of black flip flops were on her own feet.

Nodding silently, Angelica left the room, motioning Dawn to follow. "Mom, Dawn and I are heading out. We will be back late." She spoke skillfully, walking towards the door. "And I know no drinking, drugs or guys. It's Sandy's house. Nothing will happen."

Mr. Smith nodded with a smile, sitting back in a recliner with a newspaper in front of him. "Very good. Be back by midnight." He added, causing Angelica to pause.

"Midnight?" She questioned, "Since when did I have a curfew?"

Her father looked up at her and shrugged. "Your mother and I have been talking and realized that a group of girls can have plenty of socialization time for five hours. Midnight." He nodded, putting the newspaper on the coffee table.

"But father…" Angelica huffed before glancing at Dawn and then to Mr. Smith. "We were going to watch Titanic and that movie is almost four hours long. Dawn has not seen it yet and we were going to sit there and analyze it." She lied smoothly, nodding.

Dawn blinked at the statement, her mouth opening slightly before closing it and nodding, going along with the story. "It's true. I have never seen the movie. Angelica explains that it is more than just a sinking ship." She fabricated the sentence, nodding. Of course it was a lie and she has seen Titanic. They just did not know that.

Mr. Smith glanced between the girls, smiling when Dawn spoke. "Very well. Two at the latest. That gives you three hours, plus the movie." He sighed, shaking his head slightly to himself.

Angelica grinned widely, grabbing Dawn's wrist and leading her out the door.

"Bye, Mr. Smith and thank you." Dawn thanked the man before Angelica closed the swiftly behind her.

Once in the car, Angelica was grinning wildly. "Hahahaha, that was a good improvisation for you. Not bad at all, at all. Perhaps you can speak tonight then, for proving yourself worthy." As she was driving and speaking, she had pulled off the large t-shirt, revealing a very low-cut blouse that clung tightly to her slim body. She even managed to slip off the shorts as she drove, showing a pair of short denim shorts that were fraying at the bottom.

Dawn watched the road, a grim smile on her face. Truthfully, should would have rather remained at the house and curled up with a book after cleaning. She did not know exactly who or what 'Sandy's House' was, nor was she eager to find out.


End file.
